


Done Sharing

by 4Kennedy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Heartbreak, Implied Polygamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison is torn between her obligations as a hunter and as a pack member.  </p>
            </blockquote>





	Done Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for drabbletag 6. Prompt was 'sharing'.

Allison was a hunter. But she was also a member of Scott’s pack. It had never been a problem for her to handle both obligations - until now.   

“Here,” Allison said, shoving something into Kira’s hand. When Kira just looked at it in confusion, she added, “I want you to wear it.”  

There was a silver arrow head in Kira’s palm, a leather necklace threaded through at its tip. She knew what it meant, what Allison was telling her. “That’s… uhm… I’m confused. What has changed?”  

For a moment Allison fidgeted, kneading her hands and avoiding Kira’s eyes. It was maddening how nervous Kira always made her. “I’m done sharing,” Allison confessed. As a hunter she wanted the prize – the object of her desire - for herself, though as a pack member it was expected of her to share. She’d tried to accept that she had to share Kira with Scott, since she’d been brought into the mix on Kira’s wish in the first place. It got harder and harder until Allison couldn’t bear it any longer.  

Kira’s gaze traveled over to where Scott was sitting in the schoolyard. She sighed. “Alli..,” Kira began, her tone already suggesting where this was heading. ”I don’t want anything to change. It’s awesome the way it is. I’m sorry, but I can’t take this.”  
   
Allison’s fist tightened around the arrow head until she cut herself on its edges and started to bleed. She repeated, heartbroken, “I’m done sharing.”  

The End


End file.
